soulfully tangling
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: Nel never missed the way Ichigo reacted to hearing about Grimmjow's well being. This year she wanted to do something for them both. Grimmjow/Ichigo gift fic


It had been quite sometime since the war was over. He had settled into a somewhat comfortable lifestyle. There was always this nagging feeling of something missing, but for the most part he was satisfied. While he was still active in his powers, Ichigo was not called upon as much anymore. When Kyouraku had taken up the commander's mantle he'd decided that it was best for Ichigo to live out the remainder of his human life without too much disturbance. Of course he'd been welcome in soul society whenever he'd wanted, but he wasn't called upon to fight. This made him restless from time to time, but his intense dedication to his medical studies helped curb it some. Between exams and lab practicals he'd go sluice off a few hollows or spar with Urahara. The blond shopkeeper had slacked off on the jokes and pretty much let him blow off steam as needed. All in all, life wasn't too bad.

He couldn't lie though. He missed the intense fighting. Ichigo had expressed a lot of himself through fights. It wasn't that he wanted another war, he'd never wish for that kind of horror and casualty; however he missed the pumping adrenaline of fighting a strong opponent. Of course he enjoyed the time he spent with Urahara, but sometimes the man didn't take him seriously. He thought it was the fondness of a teacher to student that dulled the other man's attacks from time to time. These also came with a cryptic lecture.

One particular lecture had been regarding "throwing his life away". Ichigo at first hadn't understood. He valued the peace he'd helped to initiate. He didn't have a desire to die, nor was he letting himself waste away. He kept fit and active between his studies and joining a kendo club. He realized then that Urahara was concerned about his love life. He had honestly thought too much on that aspect of his life.

At the end of high school Orihime had confessed her feelings and Ichigo had quietly explained that he loved her as he did his sisters. She had cried and spent some time away from him, but eventually they'd fallen back into a close friendship. Past that he'd had admirers in college and even in his med school courses. Both men and women confronted him, but he always politely declined never really having shared an interest. Experimentally he'd had a few one night stands during weren't bad, but it hadn't been anything mindblowing. It was More of a means to an end. It hadn't been his preferred method of letting off steam from finals, it served its purpose and he didn't care past that. He didn't feel the need to be in a relationship because there really wasn't anyone he felt connected to.

He probably shared the closest bonds with Chad. But when he tried looking at him from a relationship perspective, he really couldn't see past best friend. It wasn't that Chad was unattractive. He was a ruggedly beautiful man with work-roughed hands and a warm heart. Ichigo could appreciate that, but he never could get past the idea of best friend. Rukia might have been the next he considered had she not been involved and happily in love with Renji. She was strong and beautiful and was not afraid to beat him into his place. He liked that Rukia was honest and never feared showing her feelings to him. It was refreshing. Hell he'd even thought that if Renji wasn't involved, he might find himself considering a relationship with him. He easily would feel connected through sparring. As he thought on the topic he just decided that it wasn't worth the overthinking.

He'd never expected that he would deal with Grimmjow again. Nelliliel tended to come and go as she pleased. But he knew that the other Arrancar had no reason or intention of visiting Karakura. It was fine. He was happy that Grimmjow was "alive" so to speak. Every now and again he'd think about going to hueco mundo to spar, but since he couldn't open a gargantua and any other method of travel would incite teasing or suspicion, he left it alone. He was pleased that he got to see Nel frequently. Urahara had even offered to make her a gigai in exchange for her input on his experiments. That was always a dangerous thing for Ichigo because he normally ended up as the victim to a prank gone wrong.

Nel of course always gave him updates on how Grimmjow was faring. She never seemed to miss the little hitch in his breath or the small smile when he was told that the other arrancar was doing well and still demanding a rematch. Despite the annoyed front he would put up, Ichigo loved the idea of Grimm still wanting to fight him. Nel took to teasing him about it. There was always a conspiratorial look to her grins when they talked about Grimmjow. It often left him wondering what kind of trouble he'd fall into next.

His trouble found him in the form of being stolen from work on Christmas Eve by Nel. The other interns had ogled her bold hair and busty figure wondering exactly where Ichigo had met her. No explanation was given as he was dragged out of the doctor's office still in his lab coat. Surprised by her sudden appearance, he'd been too shocked to react until she'd already carted him off to Urahara Shoten. He turned and yelled at Nel as she manhandled him into a giant ribbon giggling the whole time. His glasses had been knocked askew in the confusion. He was sure he heard Urahara laughing somewhere behind them. When Nel pushed him down the hatch to the training area, it was only years of fighting that kept him from painfully face-planting into the dirt.

He'd managed to get his badge out and shift to his soul form to cushion the fall for his physical body. Quick reflexes got him moving again as a cero was lobbed at him. Loud cackling followed and his heart jumped into his throat. He'd never forget how Grimmjow sounded in the throes of battle. His voice resonated within the training room stirring Ichigo's blood to challenge. He set his body down along a rocky outcropping and darted off chasing the sound of the Arrancar's laughs. Grimmjow' s blade was already drawn and his grin wide. It was a familiar and exciting image. Sparks of thrill ran through Ichigo as he wasted no time calling out his Bankai.

No words were needed as they rounded each other. The ground rumbled with their spiritual pressure as their swords crossed. Each slash rang out perfectly over the static sound of energy between them. He found himself smiling just as widely. Everything was so raw and perfect as they fought. He barely felt the sting of cuts as Pantera got a little too close. In fact, he reveled in it. He met Grimmjow swing for swing. When their blades slid together hiltguards locking, they used brute force trying to knock the other back. Ichigo felt invigorated.

As expected, Grimmjow fought dirty. He managed to get Ichigo pinned and gave a swift kick to the gut. It winded the reaper and had him sliding across the ground on his side. Grimmjow was quick to follow, sword readied to attack. Ichigo managed to right himself at the last moment to defend. He heard the impact of zangetsu on flesh and felt blood splatter across his lips. Grimmjow stood crouched over him pantera inches from his cheek while his own zanpakuto had sliced along the top of the Arrancar's shoulder. The heaving breath of exertion and salt in the air had him dizzy with excitement. He knocked Grimmjow's sword away with his bare arm ignoring the way it cut his skin.

Next he knew he was grabbing onto the collar of Grimmjow's jumpsuit and mashing their lips together. The Arrancar's fanged teeth caused his lip to split and the bone of his mask rubbed uncomfortably against his jaw. He scarcely noticed as he challenged Grimmjow to meet him on this playing field too. They rolled in the dirt each fighting for dominance and sometimes biting between kisses. Blood mixed with saliva as they continue to tear at each other. All at once Ichigo felt like Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was coursing through his vein. He could feel the electric sting of the other within his own spirit. It was mind numbingly good and caused him took buck up into Grimmjow. His breath came out harder and he dug his hands painfully into blue hair as they kissed. He felt left he he was being devoured from the inside and burning out. Grimmjow gave as good as he got, all teeth and claws. He didn't understand what exactly was going on but just that he needed more and the shadowy thickness of Ichigo's spiritual energy rubbed sensually with his own. He growled out all at once as he felt their energies tangle and seem to pull tightly in a knot. His skin crackled as Ichigo bowed against him back in a taut arc. Moments later they both slid apart energies lethargically untwining. Both were left panting and wondering what had happened.

Later as Urahara fetched the pair, he explained about how their souls felt spiritual arousal and despite not physically partaking of intercourse, they had essentially been spiritually fucking. Grimmjow hadn't believed the other at first throwing an insulting expletive at him. Ichigo on the other hand had flushed darkly remembering exactly how it had felt having Grimmjow under his skin. He swallowed nervously knowing Urahara had caught his reaction. Grimmjow paused as he noticed the blond shop keeper grin slyly.

"Why Grimmjow, despite your amalgam of injuries you're positively glowing!"

"Itsyugo too!" Nel exclaimed as she welcomed them back to the sitting room in the shop. She hugged Ichigo's unconscious physical body while grinning at his spiritual form. "Nel's Christmas present idea worked!"

"It would seem so. Both seem visibly more happy and satisfied. " Urahara tipped his hat. "It was an excellent idea. "

Ichigo sighed in exasperation but smiled a little. He covered his blushing face and shook his head. "Thank you Nel. " he murmured just loud enough for her to hear over Grimmjow yelling at Urahara.

A/N: this was a late Christmas present for blackstorm. It deals with the idea of spiritual arousal more than physical arousal hence no penetration. I guess Ichigo is kind of demisexual but yeah... it sounded like a good idea at the time. *shrugs* enjoy!


End file.
